Kidnapped
by ncisgirl18
Summary: Tony gets kidnapped by British spy who is targeting NCIS agents. Mcgee calls Ziva to help to find Tony before it's too late.


Tony gets kidnapped by British spy who is targeting NCIS agents. Mcgee calls Ziva to help to find Tony before it's too late.

1700

Tony arrived home from work and he was tired from chasing the killer. Tony threw his bag on couch then walked to his bedroom, Tony put gun in drawer then looked at picture of Tony and Ziva. Tony walked into restroom then turned on shower.

Tony looked at mirror then sighed, "Someday, I will see you again, Ziva." Tony noticed shadow moving. Tony turned around then got knocked out by British spy. British spy pulled Tony out to van then threw him in back of van then drove away.

0900

Mcgee looked at Tony's desk then looked at Bishop, "Bishop, have you called Tony?" Bishop put phone down, "No answer." Mcgee nodded, "Me either." Gibbs stopped by Tony's desk, "Where is Dinozzo?" "I have no idea, Gibbs. I have been calling him and he didn't answer." Bishop replied. "One of us should go to his house to check on him." Gibbs nodded, "Bishop, you go. Mcgee, Abby wants you."

Bishop walked up house to discover the door was open. Bishop entered house then she heard water running. Bishop walked to restroom to discover the crowbar was on floor and the blood was on mirror. Bishop sighed then dialed Gibbs. Gibbs answered, "Where is he, Bishop?" "He have been kidnapped." "Okay, stay there. We're on way." "Okay, Gibbs. Should we tell Abby? She could freak out." "We can tell her later." Bishop nodded then hanged up.

Gibbs walked up, "Mcgee, we got a case." Mcgee looked up from computer, "What case?" "Tony has been kidnapped." Mcgee sighed, "Abby's going to freak out." "Why would I freak out?" Abby replied. Gibbs walked to elevator. Mcgee stood up then walked up to Abby, "We got call from Bishop that Tony has been kidnapped." Abby gasped, "What? You better find him!" "We will, Abby. Don't worry, we will find the person who kidnapped Tony."

Mcgee and Gibbs entered Tony's house. Bishop came out of bedroom, "It happened in restroom and the shower is still on." Mcgee nodded, "He was about to take shower then got knocked out." "Yeah, I found crowbar on floor and the blood is on mirror."

Somewhere in DC

Tony woke up in dirty room. He looked around then he saw dead body lying next to Tony. Tony moved a step away from body. Tony rubbed his head then looked at his hand covered in blood, "Where am I?" He heard door open. British spy walked up, "Look who's awake." "Who are you?" "My name is Bryan Lyne." "Why did you kidnap me?" "Because I wanted revenge. 10 years ago, you and your agents killed my father." "Because he was a killer." Bryan chuckled, "Enough talk. Where is Ziva David?" "I don't know." "Lair." "She left team two years ago. Last place I saw her in Israel and now I don't know where she is." Bryan nodded then took out taser. "No, please." Bryan shocked him with taser then walked away. Tony groaned, "God, please save me."

NCIS

Mcgee walked up, "Boss, the prints from crowbar come from Bryan Lyne. I looked background on him. He is Ziva's cousin." Gibbs nodded, "Are you going to call her or what?" "Um, I can call her. Bishop, MTAC with me." Bishop and Mcgee entered MTAC. Bishop contacted Ziva.

Israel

Ziva heard her computer went off. She put her daughter down, "Tali, go play. I have to call someone." "Okay, Ima." Ziva opened laptop then clicked answer, "Mcgee?" "Hello, Ziva." Ziva chuckled, "I told you not to…" "I know, Ziva. This is Ellie Bishop." "Hello, Bishop. You can not contact me unless…" "Tony have been kidnapped." Ziva gasped, "What? By who?" "Bryan Lyne." Bishop replied. Ziva sighed, "That bustard. Okay, we are...I mean I'm on way." "Who's with you?" Ziva sighed, "I have daughter, Tali." Mcgee nodded, "We'll see you soon." "Bye. Thank you for calling me."

Ziva closed laptop then looked at Tali then smiled, "Tali." Tali walked up, "Yes, Ima?" Ziva ran her fingers through Tali's hair, "We're going to meet Abba." "Abba." "Yes, we are going in morning."

Next day 1030

Gibbs walked up, "Mcgee, did you call Ziva?" Mcgee stopped typing, "Yes, I did, boss. She should be here any minute." "Well, we need her help to find Dinozzo." Ziva walked up then looked at Bishop, "Hey." "Hey." Bishop replied. Ziva sighed, "Hey, Gibbs and Mcgee." Gibbs turned around, "Hey, Ziver." Mcgee stood up, "I'm going to Abby." "Take Ziva and Bishop with you. I'm going to Vance."

Abby heard footsteps, "Hey, Mcgee. There's something you need to know. You can't tell Gibbs, okay?" Mcgee looked at Ziva then looked at Abby, "Okay, Abby." "Is anyone with you? I can hear three people." Mcgee chuckled, "It's me, Bishop and….Ziva." Abby gasped then turned around, "Oh my god, Ziva." Abby walked up then hugged Ziva, "I missed you so much." "I missed you guys too." Abby let go, "Promise me that you guys can't tell Gibbs." "We won't tell Gibbs." Bishop replied.

"Okay, there's something I need to tell you that I overheard Tony when I was at Cafe, two days before he got kidnapped. I heard Senior telling Tony that I am his sister so I did DNA test and it's true." Mcgee nodded, "So, he's your brother?" "Yeah. And also, I'm pregnant." Mcgee stared at Abby, "What? But I'm engaged to Delilah!" "I know but I found out two months before you got engaged." Mcgee sighed, "Moving on. Anything on finding Tony?" "Yes, I found his location. It's ten minutes from here."

20 minutes later

Mcgee and others returned to NCIS. Abby walked up, "Where's Tony?" Bishop replied, "We found Bryan dead and we didn't find Tony. I think he may have walked away before we got here." Abby shook Bishop, "What if he cut his leg? He could bleed to death!" Mcgee placed his hand on Abby's shoulder, "Abby, we will find him, okay?" "You better. He has been gone for long time."

Tony walked in pain then sat down in dark place. Tony dialed Mcgee. Mcgee answered, "Tony, where are you?" Mcgee started to trace Tony. Tony groaned, "Just find me and hurry. I'm going to die if you don't get to me." "How injured are you?" "He wiped me several times. He tasered me few times, it still hurts. Bryan cut me on my leg and my left side of body." Mcgee stood up, "Okay, we found where you are. Stay awake while we're on way and we'll send medics." Mcgee hang up, "We found him. Let's go."

10 minutes later

Ziva and others arrived. Ziva walked around until she saw Tony, "Found him!" Ziva ran up to Tony then checked pulse, "He's still alive but unconscious."

Tony was brought in OR. Ziva sat down with Tali on her laps. Abby walked up then sat down, "Well, we found him." Ziva chuckled, "Yeah, we found him alive." "When you heard he was hurt, do you feelings for him?" Ziva smiled, "Yeah, I do. It has been two years since our first kiss." "Wait, you two kissed two years ago?" "Yeah." "Oh my god, Ziva. You should tell him that you still love him." Ziva chuckled, "Yeah, but does he have girlfriend?" "No. His ex girlfriend, Leah stole his identity." "Really?" "Yeah. He asked senators to give 20,000 dollars." "Oh my god."

"Ima, when can I see Abba?" "Um, we will soon, sweetie." Abby almost squealed, "You had a kid and Tony doesn't know it?" "No, he do not know." Abby nodded.

An hour later

Ziva walked into room then stood by Tony. Ziva run through Tony's hair with her fingers. _Tony, I'm sorry if this happened to you. I love you, Tony._ Ziva thought. Ziva sat down as Tali sat down next to Ziva, "Ima, is he going to wake up?" Ziva kissed Tali, "He will, Tali."

Thirty minutes later

Ziva was in room with Tony. Tali was at Abby's house. Ziva drank water from water bottle then put bottle down. Ziva stood up, "Well, it is getting late. I'll see you in morning." Ziva kissed Tony then she grabbed her bottle then walked out, "Doctor, I am going home. Call me if Tony wakes up." Doctor nodded, "I will." Tony's machine went off. Doctors rushed in to start cpr. _Maybe I should stay here to be with him._ Ziva thought.

Three days later

0800

Ziva and Abby were in room with Tony and Tali was at Mcgee's house. Ziva was sleeping on top of Tony's arm and Abby was sitting on chair. Abby stood up then walked out to get drink. Ziva looked up at Tony then sighed, "It has been three days and Tali wants to meet you but you're still in coma. Mcgee is on way and I have to go home to be with Tali." Ziva stood up, "I'll come back soon." Tony's hand moved to Ziva's hand, "Z...stay, please." Ziva chuckled, "Tony, please wake up." Ziva kissed Tony. Tony's eyes opened, "Ziva." "Hi, Tony." Tony chuckled, "How long was I out?" "Three days. I'll let team know you're awake." Abby walked up, "Hey, Tony." "Hey, Abby."

Ziva texted Bishop and Gibbs, "Tony's awake." Mcgee walked up with Tali, "Hey, Ziva. She keeps running out in hallway and I had to get her." Ziva laughed, "She sometimes run outside without me looking. Tony's awake." Ziva walked up to bed, "Tony, I would like you to meet Tali." Ziva picked Tali up. "Hi, Abba." Tony chuckled, "Hi, Tali. I have been hearing all of you while I was out."

Ten minutes later

Team left Tony and Ziva to have privacy. Ziva sat down next to Tony, "Tony, do you...love me?" Tony looked at Ziva, "I...um, yeah, I love you." "I love you, Tony." "I love you too, sweetie." Ziva held Tony's hand, "I am thinking we could move to new house so we can have two bedrooms for us and Tali." Tony chuckled, "That's great idea."

Two months later

Mcgee walked up to Tony's desk to put his engagement ring on desk, "Tony, you can have mine. We broke up so you can have mine if you're ready to ask Ziva." Tony nodded, "Thanks, Mcgee. I'm planning to take her out tonight."

1900

Ziva and Tony arrived at restaurant. Ziva and Tony sat down at table. Ziva opened menu, "Well, it is nice to be just us." Tony chuckled, "Yeah. Waitress." Waitress walked up, "What would you like to order?" "Two campaigns, please." Ziva replied. They didn't know that Bishop, Mcgee and Abby were at restaurant and they were at two tables away from Tony and Ziva.

Thirty minutes later

Tony put down napkin, "Ziva, can I ask you something?" "Yes." "Ziva, I still love you ever since two years ago. I want you in my life forever." _oh my god. He's going to ask me to marry him._ Ziva thought. "We can have future together and raise Tali together. So…"

Bishop noticed Tony taking ring out of pocket, "Tim, Tony is about to ask her."

Tony took ring out then opened box, "Ziva, will you be my wife." _Please say yes._ Tony thought. Ziva chuckled, "Yes." Tony putted ring on Ziva's finger. Ziva heard something. She turned around to discover Bishop and others were two tables away from them, "Tony, Bishop and others are here." "What?"

Ziva walked up, "Hey, Abby." Abby looked up, "Did you say yes?" Ziva chuckled, "Yes, I am engaged." Abby hugged Ziva, "I'm happy for you two."

5 months later

Tony and Ziva got married. Tony, Ziva and Tali moved to Boston. Ziva made bed, "So, we are here. We're starting a life together." Ziva chuckled, "Yeah, we are. Tony, how many children do you want?" "Um, two or three." Ziva chuckled then took out baby picture of twins then gave it to Tony, "I'm pregnant with twins."

Tony hugged Ziva, "I'm happy for you. Is that why you picked out house with three bedrooms?" Ziva kissed Tony, "Yes, I wanted it to be surprise." Tony pulled Ziva to his chest then kissed, "Well, we are raising three kids together." Ziva sat down bed, "Could we tell Tali? She have been asking for a sister or brother. I do not know what gender of twins are. It could be a girl and boy. I have doctor in morning and she will tell the gender."

Tony stared at Ziva for a moment. "What, Tony?" "Oh, It's just, when I was kidnapped, were you worried about me?" Ziva stood up then walked close, "Yes, I was scared that you were going to die and Tali could never get to meet you." Tony nodded, "Well, I'm alive."

Tali walked up, "Hi, Ima and Abba." Ziva picked Tali up, "Hey, Tali." "Are you having sister or brother?" Ziva chuckled then looked at Tony. "I think she means is she…" "I know what she meant. Tali, you're having little sisters or brothers." "Really?" "Yes." Tony hugged Ziva and Tony, "We raised Tali." "Well, I was raising her myself then now we can raise three kids."

Few months later

Ziva gave birth to twins, they were both girls. Ziva took breath, "Tony, we could name them, "Katie and Sadie." Tony smiled, "Perfect name." Tony and Ziva looked at twins, "Well, we have three daughters." Tony kissed Ziva.

The end

Please review took me all day to work on this


End file.
